WordWorld
WordWorld is the fictional place where all of the wordfriends reside. It is the main setting in the show of the same name. It is a magical place where letters come together to form words and then the words then become the actual thing. Just because it's in Avataria, forming words to make them become actual things would've been also called "wordbending" as well. Throughout the Hundred Year War, WordWorld ended its isolation from the rest of the world (including all of Avataria) once the Fire Nation invaded these two W-shaped islands, but they managed to repel all Fire Nation invasions, even without the Avatar (Aang), thanks to some furthur assistance from not only the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, but also some nations from the outside world. Once Aang is set free from being frozen in an iceberg, (and during the summer of 100 AG, or 1918 AD/CE), he and the rest of his friends (Team Avatar) finally helped WordWorld repel the final Fire Nation invasion by Fire Lord Ozai, right after the failed invasion of the Fire Nation Capital. Out of all the successful invasions and campaigns in the Air Nomads, the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom (which were all carried out by the Fire Nation), their invasions over WordWorld are all complete failures, thanks to its isolation. Also, that's where the surviving airbenders from the Air Nomads who fled from the genocide took asylum there while Aang is the only airbender who didn't make it to WordWorld. At the end of the Hundred Year War, some of the wordfriends are invited to Zuko's coronation as the new Fire Lord while they disallow the airbenders to ensure their secrecy over airbenders. They're also the first country to recognize the independence of the United Republic of Nations, and soon, they would adopt Chinese as their second language too since their contact with the other nations of Avataria began in the Hundred Year War. The wordfriends mostly speak English, even though before humans could arrive, but since the four nations began to make contact with them, they also speak Chinese as well, yet since they also are near the Philippines, they also speak Tagalog as well. They also held out the invasions on WordWorld that were done by the Equalists, the Northern Water Tribe, the Order of the Black Lotus and the Earth Empire, thanks to Korra. Perhaps, there could be the first WordWorld-born Avatar, just right after Korra's death, only to represent a brand new year (and/or a transitional period from winter to spring). When, on 1992, while the United Republic of Nations, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation faced a recession, WordWorld became a rising power to Avataria (just because they have captured equipment from the Fire Nation, the Equalists, the Northern Water Tribe, the Order of the Black Lotus and the Earth Empire, and even imported equipment from the Earth Kingdom, the Southern Water Tribe, the Air Nomads and the United Republic of Nations, plus with a rapidly-increasing economy), they face their old enemy, the Fire Nation, once again to threaten each other out (and with the United Republic of Nations, the Water Tribes and the Air Nomads as their allies), and only this time, with the Earth Kingdom being the Fire Nation's trusted ally, in which the Avatarian Cold War did happen in 1995. However, all the six nations of Avataria began to be on the state of détente in 2018 by Donald Trump during his meetings in Avataria, and the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom soon began to realize that North Korea would've been their new enemy. In 2019, the six nations of Avataria began to ease relations with North Korea with the help of the new Japanese emperor Naruhito, the Chinese president Xi Jinping, the South Korean president Moon Jae-in, the Philippine president Rodrigo Duterte and the US president Donald Trump during the Avatarian Peace Summit. Currently, it's ruled by Word King Dog, and this place is also part of the UN and the ASEAN. Category:Asian Countries Category:Avatarian Countries Category:Countries Category:Democracies Category:Democratic Monarchies Category:Monarchies Category:Southeast Asian Countries